User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) RE: Cliffnotes Thanks! I feel as though I have adopted it!!!! I will finish it later. Whitestorm17 00:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 65.19.59.59 On the article Tadpole, user 65.19.59.59 edited the article saying that user Maplefern was stupid and a b-word. Is there a way we can block him or something. Please respond if you do something. Whitestorm17 01:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 24 hours Hey Bramble. Icethroat told me a lot about being a senior warrior, but I forgot to ask about the 24 hours. How excactly does it work? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Tawnypelt's Kit Image Okay, so I have my Tawnypelt kit image up for approval, and she's a torotiseshell in the picture, but Nightfall pointed out that Tawnypelt was a ginger kit, but someone pointed out about consistency, and we don't know: should we keep the image like that for consistency (also I worked hard on that-it's my first tortie) or should i make her a ginger?MossI'm Up There! 22:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The Old Forest RPG Hello Fans of the Warriors!! I am Jaystar16, and I'm looking foward to meeting you and getting to know everyone of you. I am a BIG fan of the warriors! I even used to draw comic book ones. Erin Hunter (Yeah, I know she's three people.) even signed three of my drawings when she signed my books Outcast and Starlight. And to prove I'm a big fan of the warriors, I made a type-based Warriors RPG called The Old Forest. It has all the old clans, including BloodClan. Join, K? Here is the Url to my site: The Old Forest. We need a BloodClan deputy! And a RiverClan leader! Join! Make sure you read the rules before you create a bio for your character. Oh, and btw, can I have a den, Bramble? Btw, I forgot to mention, I want to join Project Charart! Senior Warriors Hi! Sorry if I'm bothering you but I have a question about the senior warriors on chart. I know you said there were lots of senior warriors and we don't need anymore but I think Ashshadow would be a good nominee but we wanted to ask you if that was okay so we don't take up unnecisary space on talk pages. So give me your opinion and whatever you say goes. :D Artimas Hunter 22:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Hi, I got your message. Thanks for responding. I won't nominate anyone for a while. Hope things slow down a little bit there for you. Sorry your upset. :P Artimas Hunter 01:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Brokenstar :A few weeks ago, Icestorm suggested to me that we move Brokenstar's page to Brokentail, since he went by that name up until his death, so it would be his "current" name. I had thought of that earlier, but before I had the authority to (or knew how to) move it. However, when I tried to move it, it gave me an error message: "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text." :I have no idea why it said that, as I have never had trouble moving pages, even over a redirect page before...? It said to ask an admin so I thought that maybe you could move it despite Brokentail already existing (as a redirect). Could you do that? Thanks :) ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 22:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, Thanks ^^ ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 02:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello? I would like to make images for warriors wiki, like the ones that are needed! May I make some? Siggy [[User:Icecloud33|'Angel']][[User talk:Icecloud33|'Paw']]Happy Valentines Bramble can you help what's wrong with this siggy it wont save on my prefeerences AngelstormPurr all the way! :) 19:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Something about not the right HTML codes AngelstormPurr all the way! :) 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) charart can you check my sasha and star??i think thery're good..--.--[[User:*Ivypool*|:) Ivy]] Hi there!! 02:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Anon Vandal :Next time you're on, can you block ? That anon keeps messing up Icecloud's page even after I warned them to stop. I will keep undoing their edits until you can block them, though. insanTA RAINBOWeular 16:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart PCA Bluestar has put on her talk page that she didn't give permission for her Lionheart image to be edited, yet it is up for approval. Do we take it down or not? seeing as she took all the color and shading from Dawn anyway which is essentially what whoever is working on it 9I forget) has also done. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 19:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Maplefern Hey Bramble. Maplefern has just told me that she has had 8 chararts approved, yet she isn't a warrior. Can I go ahead and make her a warrior?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Charart request Could you please make me: tom looks exactly like Rippletail but in kit version Thank you, I need it soon, but don't rush! Silverthistle 01:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Warrior How many chararts does one need to have approved to become a warrior?-'Nightshine' ★ 02:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!--'Nightshine' ★ 00:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) What are the differences in being a warrior?--'Nightshine' ★ 00:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart PCA Bramble,I didn't use Bluestar's PCA image She thinks I did but I just did simelear things Help, Please! [[User:Icecloud33|'Angel']][[User talk:Icecloud33|'Paw']] 21:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) LeopardClan :Hi, can you move Category:LeopardClan (Mythological) Cat to just LeopardClan cat, since there was no Modern LeopardClan? (I know the distinction was needed for TigerClan and LionClan but there was not a LeopardClan alliance formed, so the mythological is not needed). For the same reason, can you move Category:LionClan Cat to LionClan (Mythological) Cat, and I'll make the Modern one? Because TigerClan has those two categories. Thanks! I would have done it myself but it won't let me, maybe cause they're categories? ^^ insanTA RAINBOWeular 22:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought admins could do it cause when i tried to move it it said I didn't have permission to move categories. Anyways, thanks! insanTA RAINBOWeular 23:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Theres this weird user that keeps putting up random stuff in characters Bio's they said in Brambleclaw's that Lightningwhisker and junk. Please get them to stop! --Valentines Kitty! GIVE MEH A BOX OF CHOCOLATE! 01:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hey Im really new And I dont know how to make one of those colored signatures Please help me! Hollyclaw1015 23:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Gift I'm really bored- we got out of school because of snow and ice, so I made your image into this- Hope you like it! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 18:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and you're welcome! Least I could do for an awesome Project leader! ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes When I typed in , it said I have been on the wiki for 4 years and 29 days. Why might it say this? MaplefernHi everyone! 22:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot! MaplefernHi everyone! 22:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) just random thanks. may starclan light your path also. Bramble, sorry for bothering you but how do you plug the signature in? I tried but i can' t. Hollyclaw 14:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Warrior? Hi Bramble. When did I become a warrior in PCA? I only have one charart approved, and I am listed as a warrior on the page. It's not that I don't want to be a warrior, but I haven't met the requirements. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nightwhisker98']]Rawr! 16:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) PCA Art I'm making a wiki about the Clan I have (mostly a bunch of stuffed cats!!) and I was wondering if it would be ok if I used the templetes for cats from the PCA. I know you've had trouble with some idiotic user taking the stuff and saying its theirs but I promise not to do that. It's okay if not. Its not really important but those things are great! I would give credit to whoever made them. Thanks and sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for answering. --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 19:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Absolutley. My bad. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay. Sorry. I saw that kind of thing on Mousetalon and Icestorm's user page so I thought it would be alright. I'll keep Ferncloud though because I already have her reserved.--'Nightshine' ★ 21:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Question I tried adding cliffnotes to "Yellowfang Speaks, A Thankless Kit". Did I do alright? I wasn't really sure I did it quite right [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 02:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bramble! This is Rosepaw. I saw that you are the leader of project charart. What is that? My friend Snowstorm told me about Warriors and got me hooked to them and this website. I am looking forward to exploring around Warriors Wikia! Rosepaw94 00:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't have any chararts to post. I was too busy to work on Tadpole. Oh well. I'm probably going to try to make another charart. Like, I could do Millie.Quail!People+Money+Time+Care=Haiti Rebuilt. 06:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Bramble, how are you? I'm going to ask you something, is there a way that the user pages can be protected? I logged off yesterday, and everything was fine. Now I came back, and my whole page got screwed up somehow. Help please!!! ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 13:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright. It just looked kinda odd when I logged on yesterday.. I did happen to fix it, though. Thank you, Bramble-san, just the same. ‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 13:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Quick message If you're able to get on the IRC right now I have a quick message to give you. insanTA RAINBOWeular 23:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Graystripefan101 This user has been insulting Night. When she asked her about a comment she made on her talk page, Graystripefan101 replied "your mean, ruse, and stupid." Could you please give her a warning? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) warriors my favorite warrior cats would have to be feathertail, silverstream or heathertail=^.^= Valentines Day Happy Valentines Day!!--'Nightshine' ♥ 01:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines day, Bramble! [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 01:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Husker Is it alright if I add transparency to Husker's charart?--'Nightshine' ♥ 04:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome :D. I fixed the charart--'Nightshine' ♥ 18:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Sorry if i bother you but I have a couple questions. Is it okay to post a roleplaying thing? I notice there are a ton of those on here that we really don't need. Also, how do you suggest to delete a page? I'm not going to go vandalize stuff or anything but I was wondering. Also, lately a ton of unregistered contributors have been making up stupid articles that we don't need at all. Is there anything we can do about that? Thanks, and sorry if I'm being a pesk. i just really want to help out. :D --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) LakeClan Hey Bramble could you move Lakeclan to Lakeclan(Role Play)? Thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 20:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Project Charart Now that I know what Charart is, how do you do it?? It looks awesome and I was wondering if I could join. Rosepaw94 23:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Blanks I know I asked you this quite a while back, but after Kistufox's message on the PCA talk page, I figured that I should probably ask again. On the wiki that Icestorm and I made together, can we use the queen and leader blanks? (since you're the original artist think) Also, do you know who I can ask to get permission to use the apprentice and warrior blanks? --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 17:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Daisytail I know she is a tabby, but can I make her as a gray one because of her picture in CotC? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY VALINTINES DAY!! HAPPY VALINTINES DAY!! EcHoPaW 14:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 14:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Rose Hey, Bramble. I've got a PCA question. I'd like to make Rose, the kittypet, but she's reserved by Echoheart. But, that's been up for more than two weeks, as it was reserved Jan. 18, which would make Feb. 2 the end of the two weeks. Plus, she was declined earlier due to lack of work. So can I reserve her? ßąէ ïиց 19:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC)